Nappa's Gotta Catch them ALL
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Nappa sees a rare...pokemon?  Based off of Team4Starts DBZ Ab. Read with an open mind. lol
1. It's a Chiaotzu!

I would like to thank Team4Star for this idea! XD -if you have not seen the DBZ abridged you have no clue what you are missing- XD

This is a story request from my love. =^^=

Warning! Do not Over-Think this story, you will give yourself a headache. ;P

* * *

It all started when Vageta and Nappa landed on Namek. The two of them were in a battle with one Namek, kid saiyan, and three humans.

There names were Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

Nappa looked at his opponents and utter shock mixed with excitement filled his eyes.

"Vegeta!...its a pokemon...!" he smiled.

Chiaotzu saw the man looking at him and snapped. "I'm not a pokemon! I'm Chiaotzu! CHIAOTZU!"

Nappa's face never changed. "You hear that Vegeta? It's a Chiaotzu...I'm going to catch it." a poke ball appeared in his hand.

"I'm NOT a POKEMON!" Chiaotzu yelled, but Nappa threw the ball hitting him in the head. "OW!"

"Aw, how come it didn't work Vegeta?" Nappa asked sounding hurt.

"That's because you have to damage it first." Vegeta answered in a monotone voice.

"OH! That's right!" Nappa suddenly rushed past all the others and hit Chiaotzu knocking him a good ten feet away.

"AH HA! I got it down Vegeta! Now I can catch it."

Keeping his arms crossed he found the whole then annoying. "Yeah Nappa, sure-go catch your pokemon..."

"OH! Boy! Poke ball go!" he yelled throwing yet another.

Chiaotzu was barely able to move as he laid flat on the ground. Suddenly he felt the ball hit him in the head, but before he had a chance to even say 'ow' he was sucked into it.

"All right! Did you see that Vegeta? I catch me a Chiaotzu." he grinned.

Vegeta looked on in pure and utter shock, along with the others, at what they just saw.

Nappa now had the ball in his hand."Vegeta...do you think they're pokemon too? Maybe ones I've never seen before." he smiled looking at the others. "Maybe I can catch them too."

"Wait...what?" Krillen questioned as if he didn't hear right.

"Na,na,na...gotta catch them all POKEMON!" Nappa sang out as he summoned his Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu came out and stood his ground, he was fully healed, but clear he was not the young boy they knew before he was caught.

"Chiaotzu run!" Tien yelled. But Chiaotzu didn't move.

Nappa laughed with joy, "Chiaotzu! Use Head Butt on the bald one!"

Krillen began to panic. Chiaotzu got into a fighting stance before blasting forward aiming right at Krillen.

"Holly Crap!" Krillen yelled and ran for his life.

Tien cried out again, but this time blocked his friends' target, "Chiaotzu! No!" but suddenly he was hit by the shorter and fell to the ground.

"YA! Good job Chiaotzu! Poke ball go!" and before Tien knew it he too was captured.

"Yep-I'm out of here." Piccolo said quickly flying off.

"Yep, me too." Gohan flew after him.

"Hay! Wait!" Krillen yelled but they were long gone. Panicking more he looked at Nappa who was smiling like a creeper and quickly flew off, "Wait for me!"

"Aw, dang it Vegeta...they got away." he wined.

Vegeta was sitting on a rock by this point, with both his arms and legs crossed looking off somewhere other then his teammate.

Nappa looked at him and his smile seemed to grow. "Veeggettaaaa" he began in a sing song voice.

Vegeta looked over at him and narrowed his brows, "Bite me Nappa."

* * *

HA-HA! How's that for a first chapter! ^_^ Yes, there will be more...Will Nappa catch them all? Wait and find out! NEXT time on-Nappa's Pokémon Adventures! Wait...where's Yamcha?

Review? =^^=


	2. Dende is Nurse Joy?

chapter 2

Nappa grinned and pop-up a poke ball in his hand.

"I swear Nappa if you so much as look at me, I will kick your asssAH!" Nappa through the ball a his team mate hitting him in the head. "Damnit Nappa! What the hell!"

"I was trying to catch you Vegeta."

"I didn't notice." he said sarcastically rubbing his head.

"Oh, well maybe if I try again." Nappa smiled bringing out another poke ball.

"Get the hell away from me Nappa! I swear I will kill you!"

Nappa ignored him, and summoned Tien. "Use your blast!" he cried with a cheer.

Tien used a blast beam almost hitting Vegeta.

"Damnit!" Vegeta got pissed and blasted a beam of his own at Tien. Tien was hit and knocked out. "Aw...I have to go heal him now...Tien Retune." and in flash of red light Tien was sucked back into the poke ball.

"You're...crazy! I'm out of here!" Vegeta quickly took off.

Nappa smiled and flew off after Vegeta. "Aw, come on Vegeta, its not that bad…I bet you'll make a great Pokémon."

As Nappa chased Vegeta he caught hold of a new power level and stopped in mid air. Looking around he notice a young Namek below.

"Oh boy! Another Pokémon!" he cheered and flew down.

The little boy looked up at Nappa, who had stepped in front of him.

"Ah…hi." The little boy began. Nappa grinned.

"Hi…my names Nappa, and I'm gonna…_catch'm all_. What kind of pokemon are you?"

"Pokemon?" the young Namek blinked in confusion. "I'm not a pokemon…my name is Dende." He remarked still confused.

"Oh boy a Dende!"

"No! Wa-"

"Chiaotzu GO!"

"Wait! What!" suddenly Chiaotzu stopped a inch away from Dende's face.

"Wait what?" Nappa asked now giving the confused look.

Dende had his hands in front of his face and was slowly lowering them to look at Nappa. Nappa just watched waiting for Dende to do or say something.

"Well?"

Dende, shaking a bit, realized the man was waiting for him to answer. Thinking of the only thing he could he answered, "I have healing powers…"

"OH BOY! YOU'RE A NURSE JOY!" digging out a poke ball he put it into Dende's hands. "My pokemon need healing." He smiled.

Dende looked down at the ball in his hands and back at Nappa confused but at last decided it couldn't hurt and healed the one in the ball.

_*ding* *ding* _and the healing was complete.

"Here you are Mr." he smiled handing Nappa back his ball.

"Thanks."

"So you're going to let me go now right?" Dinda asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Replied Nappa.

"Really?" his smiled growing bigger.

"No."

"Wh-" a ball came out and sucked him in.

Nappa held the ball, happily.

* * *

A/N: Who will be on Nappa's hit I mean pokemon list next? Guess your just going to have to wait and see. ^_^

By the way, Yamcha's dead. XD


	3. Krillen Powed!

chapter 3

Miles away, Gohan and Krillen where catching there breath.

"I think...I think we lost him." Krillen said taking in a deep breath, hands resting on his keens.

"Yeah." Gohan plopped down on the ground happy to rest.

"Ha! That guys have to be a fool to look for us here! We are so far away and-"

"Shut up Krillen."

"Hey! Thats a bit uncalled for-"

"Be quite Krillen!" gohan yelled ticked.

"Well for give me for trying to strike up a conversation-" suddenly Nappa appeared right next to them. Krillen went wide-eyed, "Oh...you were trying to keep me quite 'cause he was right there." he said with a sweat-drop.

"Oh boy! Now which Pokemon do I want to catch this time?" Nappa smiled holding a ball.

"Good luck Krillen-" Gohan left in a second.

"Hey wait!" but it was to late Krillen was alone.

"I'm going to nickname you Omi!" Nappa cheered. "Go my new Pokemon! Dende!"

Krillen looked on a bit shocked but then remarked, "Are you serous? Your going to use him against me?" he started to laugh. "I can't believe you think 'he' can beat me! And here I was scared you were going to use Tien or Chiaotzu to attack me! But you chose 'him'!" as he kept laughing, Dende blasted off the ground and rammed Krillen in the gut knocking him down were Nappa was able to suck him into a poke-ball.

_Krillen Powned Count# 9,000+_

* * *

A/N: Omi is from Xiaolin Showdown. X3

Sorry for the very short chapter-I couldn't diced what to do with Krillen, but the rest I have a plan for. ^_^

Let's do a vote who should be next Goku or Gohan? :) please, don't post your choice in the review box-go to my page and vote there. ;) other wise it wont be counted.


End file.
